


Dear Soldier

by Alliemackenzie28



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pen Pals, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliemackenzie28/pseuds/Alliemackenzie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets a pen pal.  In my head this is eventually going to lead to McDanno (doesn't everything?), but I don't know how to do that with just letters.  We'll see what happens.  Tip:  select 'entire work,' because the chapters are super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503213) by [islandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandgirl/pseuds/islandgirl). 



Dear Soldier,

My name is Grace. I am 9 and I am in 4th grade. My class is doing a project where we all get military pen pals. I think that soldiers are important and cool because my dad is a police officer, which is kind of like a soldier. What is Afghanistan like? Is it hot? We are studying the Middle East in Geography. I don’t think Danno would like it there because there is lots of sand. I like sand because I like the beach, but I think I’d miss the ocean if I had to be there for a long time. I am from New Jersey, but I moved to Hawaii last year with Mom and Stan and Danno came too. I hope that you are safe and thank you for keeping us safe!

Grace


	2. Dear Grace

Dear Grace,

You live in Hawaii? That’s where I’m from! You’re absolutely right about lots of sand and missing the ocean, but it’s not always hot- sometimes it’s really cold. Actually it’s snowing right now! If I had a sled it would be a great place to go, except that I got my socks wet so my feet would probably get really cold. Do you miss snow? 

Tell me about Hawaii! How is the weather? Oh wait, I know, it’s beautiful as always, right? Who is Danno and WHY doesn’t he like sand?? He must be nuts! 

Thank you so much for your letter. It made my day! I’m really happy you think soldiers are important. Tell your dad that cops are important too.

Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett


	3. Dear Steve

Dear Steve

Yay, you wrote back!!!! It took SO long for your letter to get here that I thought maybe nobody got it, but Danno says sometimes it takes a really long time because you’re so far away. Danno is my dad, but I call him Danno because when I was little that was all I could say. He doesn’t like sand or the ocean or swimming because he says sand gets into all his nooks and crannys, and he gets sunburned really easily so he has to wear sunscreen that makes his arm hair white. You’re right about the weather, beautiful as always! Today it is 72 degrees outside, which is like summer in New Jersey. I had to buy lots of T-shirt and shorts and flip flops when we first moved. Danno says he has to wear a shirt and tie every day because he’s a detective and he has to look professional but Meka (Danno’s partner) says he’s being ridiculous. I agree with Meka. I didn’t know it could get cold in Afghanistan but my teacher gave me a book about it. How did you get your socks wet? If you want to go sledding, Danno says you can use a cardboard box and the kind with shiny outsides and no tape work the best. Don’t even ask me how he knows that. Also, if you want to go sledding you should just change your socks and put the wet ones in the dryer, silly!

Stay Warm!

Grace


	4. Dear Grace

Dear Grace,

I went sledding!!! I got hold of a couple priority mail boxes from the base and we found a good hill and sledded! The boxes worked great, even though we had to roll them up pretty tight to fit them in our packs. If I had a camera, I would have sent you a picture. Good advice about changing socks, except that I only have the one pair at the moment, and I don’t have a dryer. 72 degrees sounds amazing! Get out there and enjoy it. 

Danno is right, it can take a really long time for letters to go back and forth. If you write to me and don’t get a reply for a couple weeks, don’t worry- the letter probably got delayed. 

I hope you like the ocean more than your dad does! Have you tried surfing yet? If you want lessons, I know a great teacher. You really should try- you’re not Hawai’ian if you don’t! Another thing: in Hawai’i, we don’t say flip flops, we say slippers. 

Please say thank you to your teacher for me. The guys are really loving their pen pals.

Steve


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Steve,  
Guess what?? I told Danno you only had one pair of socks, and he said we should send you some more so we went to the store but they didn’t have any that were warm because we don’t really need warm socks in Hawaii. So then we ordered some online and sent them to you that way. I hope you get them!   
I told my teacher you said thank you and she says to tell you she says thank you too. Did that make sense? That was a lot of people telling other people stuff! We have Christmas break in a week and the rest of the class isn’t writing to their pen pals any more, but is it ok if I keep writing to you?   
Danno and I finished reading the book about Afghanistan. He says you’re probably there to fight the Taliban or other bad guys.  
Grace

 

Cmdr McGarrett-   
We looked at a bunch of different kinds of socks, and these looked the best to us, but then we’re not in… wherever you are. Let me know if these work for you; I can always order more or get a different brand. Can’t have our boys over there getting cold.   
\- Det. Danny Williams


End file.
